


At The End of Two

by Miss_Macabre_Grey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Macabre_Grey/pseuds/Miss_Macabre_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama thinks about, worries about, how his life will change at the end of his second year. In reality, what has he got to worry about while he's with Hinata?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End of Two

Kageyama thinks about the future; he thinks about it a lot for someone considered an eccentric idiot. Even if he is an idiot, at 17-years-old, Kageyama has to think about his oncoming last year at high school and the after. Volleyball stayed on his mind most often, and he planned his future with volleyball in the mix, but, without fail, things would change. Things he wanted to keep.

Tanaka and Nishinoya barely came to practice since they were at the end of their third years. Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi graduated almost a year prior. Kageyama understands change, and he can accept it for the most part. He should not even worry since he still had some familiarity in his life: he had Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Hinata.

Only for a year, though.

Granted, getting rid of Tsukishima would actually make Kageyama rather grateful, but losing Hinata would . . . Kageyama wanted more time. A year would go by too soon.

Kageyama opens the gym doors to see Hinata and a first year working on their receives. Nishinoya helps Hinata, probably for one of the last times as the team's vice captain. Hinata has good form, ready to receive a rather easy serve, except he eyes Kageyama walking, and the ball hits his face.

"Oofp!" Hinata cries while he falls on his butt. "Kageyama, you're late! Ennoshita's announcing the new captain and vice captain for next year."

"Shut up. You should worry about missing an easy receive over what I'm doing."

"You shut up! I'm just excited, and you distracted me." Hinata rolled his eyes as he got back on his feet. "I can't believe you're my competition for being captain."

"Pfft, like you guys would be good enough to be captains. You're as dumb as the day you first joined and blew off the principle's wig."

"Shut up, Tsukishima! You weren't even there for that! Besides, Nishinoya did that, too, and he's vice captain," Hinata retorted.

"Hey, hey, don't bring things like that up. I was only allowed back if I swore to not mention it." Nishinoya blanched at the memory, and a first year had to pat him on the back to relax him.

Ennochita walked in with Ukai and Takeda in following.

"Line up," Ukai ordered. The team did so without fail except for Ennoshita.

Ennoshita stood tall before the team, a slight smile on his face. "So, as you all know, the third years are graduating soon. We've played well this year, and I couldn't be prouder of this team, but this team will have to change."

Kageyama's stomach flipped at the words so far, but he called himself down to pay attention.

"You've all shown a great passion for volleyball, and you've grown into fine players and teammates. For a captain, more than passion is needed. You need levelheadedness and a steady mind. You must put your team's need high on your list, as well," Ennoshita looked at Tsukishima for a long moment before walking around all the underclassmen.

"Thinking of all the qualities of a captain, Coach Ukai, Takeda-Sensei, and I have discussed who among you would suit this role." Ennoshita smiled wider, placing a firm hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder. "You've grown up well, captain Yamaguchi."

A small grumble sounded in the room, but less than a second later, the team cheered, feeling confident and proud of Yamaguchi.

"Hold the cheers. We also need a vice captain. Someone who can be a key emotional and mental support. Someone who would eagerly assist the captain. For this role, Hinata, you're undoubtably suited."

"Yeah!" Hinata shouted as he jumped high into the air. "Take that Tsukishima!"

The team stifled some laughter at the bubbly reaction, but they could expect it by now. Yamaguchi shied to himself, but his smiled matched Hinata's.

Kageyama watched the scene unfold feeling small and uncertain. He understood the choices, agreed even, but it still felt unsettled. Hinata would rank above him. Hinata and he would not be able to stand on the same ground.

Hinata jumped into Kageyama's chest, laughing. "I got a position! We'll be the best team in Japan next year, Kageyama! The best!"

Kageyama shoved Hinata off in a swift motion. "Stop jumping around so much! We get it, dumbass."

"But I'm so excited! Don't be a jerk. I thought you'd be happy for me."

"Dumbass," Kageyama muttered as he placed a on Hinata's head. "Just don't let it go to your head."

"Haha, fine, fine. It's not like I got captain spot anyway."

"The world would end if you were the highest leader."

"Shuuuut up! You're just jealous!"

Hinata flailed his arms, and Kageyama just kept his grip on his head. The team chuckled at their typical bickering for a minute, but Ennoshita separated them.

"Back to practice, you two."

Hinata and Kageyama glared at each other as they walked back to the court. Tsukishima smirked seeing the two volleyball-heads get scolded, but practice continued on without many other hitches. When they finished, the team lined up again, minus the third years.

"Practice for us pretty much stops here. We may stop by for a few, but it's up to you guys now," Ennoshita announced.

"Yeah, but don't worry, your dear Tanaka-senpai will come visit you for sure. Save your tears!"

"And Hinata, you're officially the shortest member on the team now," Nishinoya teased, with a large grin.

Two first years had to hold Hinata back.

Despite the jokes, the mood still felt heavy as the underclassmen realize they were really parting with their senpai. The sun set in the gym by the time they managed to wipe away most of their tears. People parted and left for their homes, feeling the reality of the new year approaching.

"Kageyama?" Hinata peeped, fiddling with the zipper of his bag.

"Hm?" Kageyama acknowledged, zipping his own bag. They were the last to leave, willing to clean with Yamaguchi and Tanaka who already left.

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I was rubbing in my position. You know you're a miiiillion times better at volleyball than me, right?"

"Pfft, of course I know that!" Kageyama cast his gaze down, heaved, and let his midnight blue eyes pierce Hinata in place. "You know you really deserve to be vice captain, right? Even captain, in my opinion."

"Well, you know I'd ask you to be my vice captain of that were the case. I'd like to be partners with for in any way I can be for as long as I can be." Hinata slugged his bag over his shoulder. "Next year we'll still be a team. Partners?"

Kageyama sighed. "Partners, but," Kageyama glared, frustration building up in his body and mind as he searched inwardly for the right words. "You want it to be for as long as we can? Do you think third year will be our last . . . our last year together?"

Without hesitation, Hinata moved to Kageyama and used both his hands to grab Kageyama's jacket. "No! We're partners! When we're together, we're invincible. Why would we want to ruin a good thing like that? Unless, unless you really want to go your own way, I really, really want to be with you for . . . for forever, Kageyama."

Something so sincere, so endearing, so Hinata . . . It made Kageyama squirm in place. Kageyama held Hinata's hands and smiled. "For forever then. We'll be invincible together for that long."

Hinata laughed, smiling big and bright for only Kageyama to see. "You look so relieved and happy. Was this a worry for you?"

"O-of course not! If anything I was worried about having to spend so long with a dumbass like you. Except, now I realize that if we're strong I suppose I can deal with you!"

Hinata eyed Kageyama with one raised eyebrow and his lips pouted to one side. "Really?"

Kageyama glared at Hinata, but sighed in defeat. "No, not really. I really was worried -- scared, even. It's so different from our first year. In a few weeks we'll get completely new players, and we'll be the oldest ones. It feels so different, a bad different, in no time at all. I was scared our last year would also go by in a blink and . . ."

Hinata stayed still as Kageyama spoke, even when Kageyama's expression darkened and reverted back to a scary demeanor. After so long together, Hinata could figure out that face, though, and he only moved shifted himself closer to Kageyama. Hinata had good eyes and receptions, so he saw it coming, from three miles away considering their height difference.

Hinata saw it, and fully embraced it when Kageyama leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his forehead.

Of course, knowing it would happen and happily accepting it did not take off the edge of embarrassment. Both Kageyama and Hinata's face grew red to their ears.

"I-I, uh," Kageyama sputtered.

"It's fine. I don't mind! It's, uh!"

And Kageyama did not see it coming. If he could have, it would not have prepared him for it anyway, not when Hinata is that fast and that clumsy.

Hinata jumped, had to if he wanted to reach, and kissed Kageyama smack on the lips on midair. A frustrating mess, as per their usual, but enjoyable, and to the point.

"You dumbass! That was the worst kiss in history!" Kageyama said the truth, but not as a true complaint of the fact that it happened at all.

"F-fine, but at least I got you on the lips instead of some cheap forehead kiss that didn't really explain how you feel!" Hinata shouted, face becoming a darker shade than his hair. "Be-besides! We have forever to work on that, don't we?"

At that, Kageyama had no reply. A forever to work on their kisses and partnership should perfectly fine to him.

Though, even with forever, Kageyama and Hinata took first chance to continue their practice. To advance their teamwork, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this using Chikara to refer to Ennoshita. If I slipped and forgot to edit a name, don't tell me just pretend I'm a genius and there's special meaning to the name. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
